Talk:Cats Up for Adoption
id like to have Catodeath or Primrosefur -Rainstar14 17:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC)~BlazingRainstar~ You don't add them here, you edit the cat's adoption template under requestor and someone will approve. 17:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Im not sure how I really want catodeath tho Help!!! Help! I accidently messed up Skye 's template trying to adopt her! — ~ Tiny [http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny |'The cat lover ~'] 14:56, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wait, never mind. c: ~ Tiny [http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Sooty |'Bravery, '][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Raindrop |'beauty, '][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny |'and spirit ~ '] 16:06, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Snowstar (HG) Is he up? I was going to request him, but I can't see him on the HungerClan section, and Silva hasn't edited for... months. 18:24, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Help I don't know how to request a cat because when I edit it I can't see requests so I can put my signature. --Dove's song (talk) 19:05, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you editing in source mode? It may help, if you see little green boxes instead of the template. 01:25, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Question I put a request for smokey and now his template is removed but when I look at his page it still says up for adoption so do I or do I not own him. Dove's song (talk) 17:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC) You do. All you have to do is change the template. 18:59, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I need on help how to edit the template please? I want Bulletkit! :3 Can I have ReachKit and Fox(Tribe)? ILuvWarriorsFan (talk) 20:48, October 23, 2014 (UTC)ILuvWarriorsFan To adopt these cats, all you have to do is edit the template and add under the request section your username and I will approve! If you are confused about this, message me further about it and I'll be glad to help! 21:10 Thu Oct 23 I'm sorry. Im new to Wiki. Could you tell me how to edit a template and where the request section is? Once again, so sorry.--ILuvWarriorsFan (talk) 00:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC)ILuvWarriorsFan Don't worry, it can take some getting used to. ^.^ Put your mouse over the green puzzle-piece once you edit the heading of the Clan your cat you want to adopt is under. A little thing will pop up, and at the bottom, it gives you the choices of clicking "edit" (with a pencil next to it) or "delete" (with a trashcan next to it). Click "edit", and click on the text box under the box headed "req". Put in your signature (the four ~'s), click ok, and then publish! 01:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! But to make sure I did it right, can you check out ReachKit? (Stc) Im a little uncertain..ILuvWarriorsFan (talk) No no, on the Cats up for Adoption page, you do not edit the cat's page until he/she is approved for adoption by Stoemstar or Bbun. 02:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Can I adopt Brightspalsh? Patch (talk) 17:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Requests hey can I have Snapkit?? thank ya 04:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC)